


Editor For Hire

by FujoshiBishie



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Editor For Hire, Free Editor, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiBishie/pseuds/FujoshiBishie
Summary: Editor for hire here. Feel free to check the conditions of hiring me.





	Editor For Hire

**Author's Note:**

> My Portfolio/Works:
> 
> 1\. [✓]APART FROM YOU💔||EDITED VERSION||[THE UNTAMED] by ZIVA_FANTASY_GIRL on Wattpad.
> 
> 2\. (On Hold)VILLAIN'S🖤||🔞[The Untamed : World Ruled By Villains] by ZIVA_FANTASY_GIRL on Wattpad.
> 
> Please contact me in the Wattpad direct message or any of my social medias and send in the form there.
> 
> Instagram: fujoshibishie
> 
> Twitter: fujoshibishie
> 
> Discord: FujoshiBishie
> 
> Drafts will be sent through email. The publishing platform is up to you but still please credit me in your description when you have published the book.


End file.
